


Vida a cuadros

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarazo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Pequeños cuadros de su vida juntos
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki, Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Vida a cuadros

Loki salió de la ducha descuidadamente. Había dejado su ropa extendida sobre la cama y salió desnudo secándose apenas con una toalla el pecho cuando se paró en seco, avergonzado, al ver que Heimdall aún no se había marchado.

—¿Nunca te acostumbrarás, verdad? - inquirió el Guardián, un poco triste y antes de que Loki pudiera ensayar una respuesta, se marchó.

...................

Loki fingió no oirlo y siguió caminando como si nada, Heimdall apresuró el paso y lo detuvo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacer esto?

—No sé de que hablas, Guardián.

—Has pasado por aquí cinco veces en media hora. No te hagas, Loki.

—No me hago nada, estoy buscando a Thor.

El rostro de Heimdall se contrajo. Parecía disgustado.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Como para qué? No te importa. Dime dónde está, es una orden.

Heimdall dio un paso firme hacia él, Loki se sobresaltó.

—En primera, tú, pequeño príncipe, no me das ordenes. En segunda, Thor se halla ahora muy bien, unido a Lady Sif. Y en tercera, Loki, tú me perteneces a mi y solo a mí. Ninguna pelea que hayamos tenido va a cambiar eso.

Loki bufó exasperado y se alejó de él. Antes de salir por la puerta del salón giró al verlo, Heimdall estaba de espaldas, y sonrió, complacido.

Eso era todo lo que quería oir.

....................

Heimdall retiró las vendas de sus manos y se las miró, aún brotaba sangre de los pequeños cortes que le produjera su áspera lucha contra esos monstruos de otras galaxias que usado invadir Asgard. Loki le tomó las manos, fue con minuciosidad las heridas abiertas, palpables y dolorosas.

—No debiste hacerlo ...

—¿Y dejar que te mataran?

—Vamos con los sanadores ...

—Están ocupados con el pueblo.

—Heimdall, tú también eres el pueblo. Y para mí, eres más importante tú que todos ellos.

Heimdall le sonrió y quiso negarse a ir, pero no pudo contradecir la orden de su pequeño príncipe y marchó junto a él a curar sus heridas.

...................

—No me gusta que me llames así —Heimdall explotó —Tampoco te vuelvas a decir eso.

—Es la verdad y es la primera vez que la digo. Tú eres hijo de Odin y no yo, como siempre había creido. Tú eres el principe y así debió ser siempre.

Heim antes le respondió que no hablaría con él hasta que dejara el pesimismo a un lado y de irse, lo llamó "fatalista extremo".

Loki pensó que era un insensible.

.......................

—Puedo ver que no llevas puesto nada.

La puerta del baño se hallaba cerrada pero Heimdall pudo saber que a Loki le había hecho gracia lo que dijo.

Loki abrió la puerta y mostró su cara de pocos amigos e instó al Guardián a que se fuera sin besarlo porque estaba malhumorado.

—He estado comiendo buey con Thor y me ha caido pésimo. No paro de arrojar todo lo que como, es repugnante. Ya voy cinco días así, creo que voy a morir. Mátalo por mí, ¿quieres?

Heimdall sonrió y acarició apenas el vientre plano de Loki dejando escapar un fulgor de sus ojos dorados. 

—Trata de descansar. Ahora me culparás a mi que no te dejo dormir de noche.

Loki alcanzó a comprender por qué seguía sujetandolo del vientre y sintió erizar su piel. Esto era algo nuevo, inesperado. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente pero ninguna tan fatal como la idea del parto. Miró a Heimdall, abrumado y se desmayó.

................

Heimdall lo ayudó a calzarse y lo levantó de la cama con pesadez.

—Si no pudiera verlo con mis propios ojos, diría que llevas a dos de mis hijos.

—¿Tan grande estoy? —Preguntó Loki, dolorosamente. Se miró la barriga hinchada a más no poder y se lamentó por su figura perdida.

Heimdall intentó abrazarlo pero no pudo. Llevaba la armadura encima y temió hacer daño con las puntas afiladas del yelmo. Extendió su mano y rozó con la punta del dedo el vientre redondeado y el bebé respondió.

Loki sonrió, emocionado.

.............

—Ya no tengo mi magia, Guardián- Loki hablaba, compungido —Esta mañana intenté envenenar a Thor con una poción nueva pero el chasquido no salió.

Heimdall negó con la cabeza.

—El bebé la necesita más que tú, Loki. Sé un poco más benevolente con Thor.

—No me gusta que sea el rey.

—Pronto nacerá su hijo también, y el nuestro será su amigo. Trata de vivir en armonía a partir de ahora.

—En armonía a partir de ahora, entendido.

Sacó una pequeña daga de su bata y se marchó.

Heimdall fue detrás de él, riéndose.

.........

Heimdall está ansioso, pero más que nada preocupado. Loki está con las sanadoras a punto de dar a luz y el Guardián no puede estar con él porque tiene que proteger el Bifrost, la entrada a Asgard. Loki está gritando y amenazando a Odin con iniciarle acciones legales, muchas demandas por maltrato laboral hacia el pobre Heimdall y Odin se retuerce sobre el Trono. No quiere a Loki de enemigo, no podría contra él, tiene los mejores abogados: Nornas & Asociados. 

Entonces, inclina la cabeza en actitud sumisa y permite que el Guardián asista al nacimiento de su primer hijo.

.....................

Heimdall sostiene la mano de Loki y siente que éste la está desgarrando. Quiere suplicarle que lo suelte pero lo piensa, sería muy ingrato de su parte pedirle eso, después de todo está en esto por su culpa.

Loki se lleva la otra mano a la boca, está desesperado porque esto acabe. Y pronto, por favor. En cualquier momento, Heimdall lo teme, va a levantarse de la cama y va a arremeter contra las sanadoras que sonrien encantadas ante la escena. 

Odin ha venido a conocer a su nieto y lo está cargando, pensando qué titulo de dios otorgarle pero no se decide.

Odin piensa tanto que Loki siente que va a estallar por la impaciencia. No puede ser tan odioso, tuvo nueve meses para pensarlo y recién ahora se le ocurre hacerlo. Rueda los ojos y se encomienda a Bohr.

El Padre de Todo decide llamar a Narfi, Dios de la Paciencia que trae calma a las almas turbadas. 

En cuanto Loki vuelve a abrazar a su bebé, se siente en paz.

...................

La vista es estupenda, Heimdall le habla a su hijo como si entendiera lo que dice. A través del ventanal, se puede ver el Puente Arco Iris y el Observatorio en todo su esplendor. Algún día, el pequeño Narfi dará sus primeros pasos allí y lo acompañará en su guardia. 

No ha dormido desde que nació hace dos días y Loki está exhausto. Heimdall se vuelve hacia él, antes de caer en el sueño ha estado ojeando una revista sobre maternidad aesir y ha dejado marcada una página. Entonces Heimdall se da cuenta que Loki ha estado leyendo sobre los hombres asgardianos y su imperiosa necesidad de tener muchos hijos.

Heimdall cree que se ha desmayado de la impresión.

...............

Narfi duerme por primera vez a los seis días de nacido y Loki se pone a llorar porque lo extraña. Heimdall intenta consolarlo y cuando finalmente lo logra, treinta minutos después, Narfi vuelve a despertar.

Ahora Loki está llorando porque no ha descansado nada. 

......................

Loki se pone a chillar como si no hubiera un mañana y Heimdall abandona a los embajadores de Muspelheim en plena reunión para ver qué sucede. Arroja todo a su paso y hasta se atreve a empujar a Thor. Cuando llega a su habitación, descubre a Loki perturbado porque el bebé acaba de cambiar el color de sus ojos.

Ahora son completamente dorados y Heimdall siente una mezcla de sensaciones: orgullo, felicidad...

Loki se siente abrumado pero como Heimdall no entiende por qué, se lo tiene que explicar. Nunca más tendrán privacidad. Narfi los verá incluso cuando no quiera.

Heimdall se siente ahora avergonzado.

.........................

—Guardian, ¿todavía te parezco atractivo?

Heimdall sonríe. Ha estado esperando durante un tiempo que le formule esta pregunta. Loki está ahora cerrandose la bata porque ya ha terminado de dar de comer a su hijo y espera que él responda. Heimdall cree que está a punto de darle una super rabieta así que tiene que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que va a decir.

Sorprendentemente, Narfi acaba de dormirse y Heimdall decide terminar ahora mismo con una prolongada abstinencia de cuarenta días con sus respectivas noches. Se vuelve a Loki y le abre la bata. No solo le parece más atractivo ahora que nunca, sino que siente irrefrenables deseos de sembrar nuevamente su semilla en él.


End file.
